yugiohdeckbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
15 ATK Summoners
In Yugioh, there are many cards with many different abilities, but believe it ot not, some of them are alike a lot, but they require something different or only work with a certain type of monster. Today I'll be telling you about a group of monsters with similar abailities I like to call "Searchers." As you know, there are 6 attribututes: FIRE, WATER, EARTH, WIND, LIGHT, and DARK. Certain monsters can special summon monsters with these attributes if they have 1500 or less ATK, like Giant Rat. All of these monsters are very good staples if your deck consists of some low ATK monsters of the same attribute. Use them to help swarm the field and to bring out a monster with a good effect to use then tribute if neccesary. In some cases, it may be best to do have them destroy themselves, so that they summon a different monster at the cost of a few life points. Try to use these monsters in conjunction with high DEF monsters if you can. A card that works very well with them is Broken Blocker, and I'll tell you how it works. EX) Giant Rat is destroyed (facedown) while Broken Blocker is on the field. Player can activate Broken Blocker to get 2 more Giant Rats and still 1 Earth monster with 1500 or less ATK (total:3 from 1!) This card (Broken Blocker) does not work with all of the 15 or less monsters, but is a very good card to use with any card that works with it, and a 15 or less monster would be a good one to use with it because now you have 3 monsters. If you want to use it with a different 15 or less monster, you can equip it with a card like Rod of Silence - Kay'est. Some 15 or less monsters, like Howling Insect do not use attributes to summon. Instead, they use types. If you read the script right below a monster's picture, you can see its type and what kind of moster it is (effect, tuner, synchro, etc). Howling Insect summons an Insect-type monster with 1500 or less atk, regardless of attribute, so if you put together an insect deck, you do not have to try and make them all the same attribute. You can use these monsters exactly the same way as the ones I mentioned earlier (except for the summon) and are good in lots of decks, especially structure decks. Other Types of Searchers So far, we have talked about monsters that summon others with 1500 or less atk, if they are a certain type or attribute. Their are even more variations of these that work in only one type of deck, such as Flamvell Poun. These mosters are not staples, because they are usually necessary for that deck only. But if you look at Flamvell Poun's text, you will see that instead of summoning a Flamvell to the field, you instead add one to your hand. This can have some advantages and disadvantages, some being that it is not summoned, but you get to pick any one in the whole deck. If you want to use a searcher in your deck, be sure to check if you can use it for a majority of your monsters, and if it summons or adds a card to your hand. Be aware of this, as some searchers even add spell cards to your hand! List of "Searchers" The official reading of all these monsters is this: "When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 ***** monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up attack position from your deck. Then shuffle your deck." | |} These Monsters Only add cards to your hand when they are destroyed by battle. One exception to this rule is Sangan, because his ability works a little better than the other searchers (if you want to add a card to your hand), he just has to go from the field to the graveyard by anything, whether it is battle, effect, sacrifice etc. Here are pictures of the rest of the monsters mentioned. SanganGLD2-EN-GUR-LE.jpg|Adds a card to your hand, but can be sent to the graveyard any way from the field. VioletWitchCRMS-EN-UR-1E.png|This and Botanical Girl act like a Sangan In plant decks. BotanicalGirlCSOC-EN-C-1E.png|This and Witch of the Black Rose act like a Sangan in Plant decks. UFOTurtle5DS1-EN-C-1E.png|FIRE HowlingInsectDR3-EN-C-UE.jpg|insect MaskedDragonSDRL-EN-C-1E.jpg|Dragon MotherGrizzlyCP04-EN-C-UE.png|Water GiantRatHL03-EN-UPR-UE.png|EARTH MysticTomato5DS1-EN-C-1E.png|darK ShiningAngelDB1-EN-C-UE.jpg|light NovaSummonerSTON-EN-ScR-1E.jpg|light Fairy (any position) If you know of any other monster that I missed, please contact me imediatley or post a comment regarding the subject, and I will be sure to add it. I give credit to google and the normal Yugioh Wikia for the pictures. Thanks a bunch, - Kev-OL 17:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC)